Su recuerdo
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: (AU)(SR#1.5)Damon Salvatore ha vivido en un infierno en esos últimos seis años, lo único que tenía entre sus dedos era el recuerdo de su hermana. Ahora, el infierno se ha hecho real, oculto bajo el yugo de la cárcel y lo que esto conlleva, no tiene absolutamente nada, excepto el recuerdo de Elena, su última esperanza. ESCENA EXTRA. SU REFLEJO.


**Esta escena/historia se puede leer independientemente de las historias anteriores o posteriores, aunque es recomendable, pues muchos datos pueden ser posibles spoilers o ideas, que sueltas, quizá no tengan sentido.**

* * *

 **Título:** Su Recuerdo, _Su Reflejo 1.5_

 **Autor:** Angelito97-Delena

 **Rating:** +18

 **Pairings:** Damon/Elena.

 **Argumento:** Damon Salvatore ha vivido en un infierno en esos últimos seis años, lo único que tenía entre sus dedos era el recuerdo de su hermana. Ahora, el infierno se ha hecho real, oculto bajo el yugo de la cárcel y lo que esto conlleva, no tiene absolutamente nada, excepto el recuerdo de Elena, su última esperanza.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de LJ Smith, el canal estadounidense The CW, show The Vampire Diaries.

 **Fics relacionados (por orden de lectura):** Su Sabor, Su Reflejo, Su Recuerdo, Su Mirada (próximamente)

 **Words: 4,000.**

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página decidme lo con urgencia. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Miren en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #1: "Personajes" del foro "Dangerous Liaisons"._

* * *

 **SU REFLEJO: ESCENA EXTRA.**

 **"SU RECUERDO"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Septiembre, 2015.

Damon tomó aire varias veces con los ojos cerrados y se recordó así mismo que no podía perder el control que le quedaba, que no estaba en posición para lanzarse contra ese cerdo, porque si lo hacía, daba igual que estuviese rodeado de guardias armados, él no saldría nunca beneficiado, por más que fuese obvio que la culpa de todo estaba en ese imbécil que había decidido molestarlo a él, entre todos los convictos.

No llevaba allí ni dos semanas cuando ya quería reventarle la cabeza a cada idiota que se atreviera a dirigirle la palabra. Pero no podía permitírselo, sabía muy bien que tenía a medio Washington detrás de su culo por el caso Petrova, le habían dejado muy claro, antes de trasladarlo a la cárcel, que no se fiaban ni un pelo de su palabra y que no iban a parar hasta sacarle la última verdad, aunque eso significase llegar a las manos.

Había perdido tantas oportunidades de decir la verdad que ya no creía posible que alguien le ayudara si lo necesitaba, por lo que abrió los ojos despacio y lo primero que vio fue a ese puñado de idiotas que se habían dedicado a llamar su atención durante todo el día, suspiró y una sonrisa pícara se extendió en su rostro mientras apretaba con fuerza los puños hasta desgarrarse parte de la piel.

—¿Y bien, _niñita_?

Damon miró a su alrededor con cuidado, no lo tenían rodeado, estaban a la vista de todo el mundo y sabía que el movimiento que hiciera sería crucial para continuar su vida en esa cárcel, que iba a hacer muy larga, eso estaba claro.

—Vais a dejarme en paz de una puta vez, ¿¡entendido!?

Todos empezaron a reír a carcajadas, excepto el idiota que había decidido llamarlo "niñita" a ese quizá había que dejarle claro, a base de golpes, que no estaba allí para aguantar tonterías, pero claro, ni él golpeaba, ni tampoco se dejaba llevar por la ira, porque eso fue lo primero que le metió en ese lugar.

Se le fue la pinza meses atrás, cuando cegado por la ira y la venganza decidió colarse en el interior de una de las casas protegidas de los Petrova para llevar a cabo su tan ansiada venganza, apuñalando a Katherine Pierce.

Todavía recordaba sus ojos, como su rostro se descompuso al verlo venir, como aún así no intentó pararlo ni tampoco ejecutarlo allí mismo, podía sentir, si se paraba un segundo a recordar, su inocencia, su amor, pero claro, ni ella era Katherine Pierce ni él estaba tan bien de la cabeza para razonar lo que estaba haciendo; después de ese día, todo fue cuesta abajo y sin frenos.

—¡Tíos, a esta cría hay que dejarle claro quienes mandan aquí!

Bueno, una cosa era evitar iniciar una pelea, otra dejarse golpear como un estúpido idiota, pues eso es lo que pasó, todos se le echaron encima, todos empezaron a golpearle y lo único que hizo Damon durante unos minutos era dejarlo estar, porque el recuerdo de ese día aún seguía latente en sus párpados y cada golpe que recibía era como una forma de recordarse que él era el culpable de que la inocencia de esa niña hubiese desaparecido de un plumazo, que esa chica hubiese perdido todo lo que tenía porque él había sido demasiado egoísta para darle a Saltzman y compañía un motivo para continuar con el caso, quizá agosto habría sido la oportunidad perfecta, pero, ¿qué hizo en cambio? cerrar los ojos para no ver cómo se llevaban a Elena de su lado para siempre, como destrozaban lo último bueno que había en su misera vida.

Le prometió a Stefan condenarse, pero no estaba en el trato arrastrar a Elena en toda esa locura, pero, claro, ¿la chica iba a defenderse cuando él había dejado que se rendía? Claro que no, Elena había decidido tomar todo lo que decían de ella y hacerlo real, para acabar entre rejas como él, con la sutil diferencia de que estaban a kilómetros de distancia, desprotegidos, sin nada a lo que agarrarse para seguir luchando.

O quizá sí.

Un golpe que iba dirigido a su estómago fue lo primero que vio cuando volvió a la realidad, su rostro se tensó al instante y paró el golpe antes de que sucediese, estaba hecho polvo, pero el recuerdo de Elena era como una inyección de adrenalina, antes de poder razonar lo que estaba haciendo, se lanzó encima del cerdo que se descojonaba a un lado.

Y empezó a pegarle, cada golpe tenía un significado, un objetivo y no iba a parar hasta haber dado todos los golpes necesarios.

Un par de guardias despejaron el coro de gente, pero eso no ayudó a que Damon parara de golpear al otro tipo, el cual había dejado de mostrar resistencia minutos atrás, eso le hizo sonreír, una sonrisa diabólica que solo había pintado su rostro cuando estuvo a punto de asesinar, varias veces, al reflejo de Katherine Pierce.

Eso último fue como un interruptor, sin pensarlo y sin ser consciente de que alguien iba a paralizarlo, se apartó del tipo y retrocedió asustado, nadie allí presente supo que lo había hecho parar en el segundo final, pero tampoco iban a pararse a preguntarlo, ni en ese momento ni a lo largo de la estancia de Damon en prisión.

Ese día Damon tuvo una reunión con un psicólogo, el cual no hizo más que incordiar durante dos horas y media, pero el ojiazul no era tonto, mientras que Tristan estuviese a su alrededor durante casi tres horas, serían tres horas de aguantar a todos esos idiotas que querían hacer de él su nuevo juguete de plástico donde meter la maldita polla.

—Te estoy hablando.

El chico alzó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos azules en el muchacho trajeado que estaba a su lado, sentado encima del escritorio con un bolígrafo entre los dedos, la mirada que el chico le lanzaba era una mezcla de lástima y superficialidad, Damon odiaba a los tipos como él, que recién salidos de la carrera ya tenían un trabajo y se creían superiores a los demás.

Que estúpido e ingenuo era.

—¿Puede repetir la pregunta?

—Por supuesto Damon, pero trátame de tú. ¿Por qué te has peleado con un guardia en el desayuno?

—Porque sí, porque puedo.

—Por esa regla de tres podrías intentar golpearme ahora.

Damon frunció el ceño y se acomodó en su asiento, las esposas le estaban haciendo polvo los brazos como las piernas, cada vez se fiaban menos de él y lo que no sabían es que era mejor que fuese él quien diese por culo que los otros psicópatas de la estancia.

—Damon, seamos sinceros, no quieres pelearte con nadie, quieres pasar desapercibido pero sabes, igual que yo, que hay un motivo superior que te hace romper esa regla. Dime el motivo.

Damon sonrió, casi soltó una carcajada, casi, pero no estaba como para echar cohetes, Tristan tenía razón, había un motivo que le lanzaba a pelear, el mismo motivo que le hacía retroceder antes de llegar demasiado lejos.

Elena.

O el reflejo de Katherine Pierce, que es en realidad lo mismo. No sabía nada de Elena, y cada vez que le preguntaba a los superiores que le venían a ver de vez en cuando lo único que conseguía sacar eran evasivas, la chica estaba en las mismas condiciones que él, le decían, que no podían hacer más nada, aclaraban y él lo único que quería hacer era matarlos a base de golpes directos, porque si algo había aprendido allí en ese último mes, era como dar un buen golpe para noquear al contrincante.

—Es esa chica, ¿verdad? —Damon clavó sus ojos azules como si de dagas se tratasen en el rostro del psicólogo, el cual dibujó una sonrisita triunfante—. La agente del FBI acusada de asesinato y…

—Sé perfectamente de que la acusan, Tristan. No le necesito para recordarlo.

—Es bueno saberlo, porque es la primera vez que parece que reaccionas a algo, Damon.

—¿Y qué quiere? ¿Una galleta como premio? —le enseñó las manos maniatadas y se encogió de hombros—. No tengo, lo lamento.

—Muy gracioso, sigamos con esa línea, ¿me hablas de ella? ¿cómo la conociste? ¿cómo empezó a ser importante para tí?

Damon abrió la boca para mandarle a la mierda pero se lo pensó un segundo, hablar de Elena no tenía porqué ser algo malo, quizá si soltaba todo lo que llevaba dentro, todo fuese mucho más fácil y quizá, solo quizá, Tristan pudiera ayudarle con ella, a saber cómo estaba y lo que le pasaba.

—Conocí a Elena cuando se disfrazaba de Katherine para ese maldito caso, intenté matarla varias veces —sonrió, no a Tristan, sino al recuerdo que empezaba a formarse en su mente— hasta que supe verdaderamente quien era ella, no lo que me decían esos estúpidos informes, sino lo que ella me decía con una simple mirada, un gesto o…

Tragó saliva y se miró las manos, la zona de las muñecas tenía un color más rosada por culpa de los grilletes.

—Cuando un agente del FBI me encerró para proteger a Elena me di cuenta que esa chica, era alguien como Care o como cualquier víctima del caso Petrova, no podía usarla para alcanzar a Katherine.

—¿Fue ahí cuando te diste cuenta que era importante para tí?

—No.

—¿Fue cuando la vio después del incidente con Mikaelson y Petrova?

—No.

—¿Cuándo, entonces? ¿Cuándo estuvieron encerrados juntos? ¿Durante esos dos meses?

—No.

Tristan soltó el bolígrafo y se puso de pie, justo cuando el jefe de planta abrió la puerta para dejarle claro que la sesión había terminado, quiso protestar, alegar que estaba avanzando muchísimo con el sujeto como para esperar al día siguiente o al otro, pero era la ley, y no podía permitirse romperla ni una sola vez si quería conservar ese trabajo.

Damon salió de allí arrastrado por el tipo, pero en el último segundo se dio la vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con el psicólogo, el cual no había esperado para nada ese movimiento, pero lejos de sentirse asustado, se acercó.

—Ahora —Tristan frunció el ceño, el guardia tiró con fuerza de Damon, pero el chico no borró la pequeña sonrisa de sus labios—. Ella es lo único que tengo aquí, lo único que me mantiene en una pieza, no puedo pensar en nana ni en Care, sentiría que las he defraudado, pero Elena… ella es la única que nunca me juzgaría, ella es…

—Esperanza.

Damon asintió mientras se dejaba arrastrar por el guardia, agachó la cabeza para que nadie pudiera ver ese momento de debilidad que se extendía por todo su rostro, nunca antes había llorado por alguien que no fuese Caroline y ahora que lo hacía por alguien como Elena se sintió bien, como si acabara de quitarse un peso de encima.

—Niñita…

Estaba en el patio, realizando las tareas comunitarias cuando uno de los pagafantas del cerdo apareció para dar por culo.

No tuvo tiempo de decir nada cuando ya tenía a otros dos gorilas en cada brazo tirando de él para que se arrodillara, Damon forcejeó pero fue inútil el pagafantas le dio un buen golpe en el estómago, dejándolo paralizado.

—¡No eres intocable, niñita! Eres un chupapollas, ¿quieres verlo?

Le agarró con fuerza del pelo, el cual le había crecido en esos últimos meses, y tiró para que le mirara, Damon clavó sus ojos azules, ojos teñidos por el odio y la ira, le esculpió en la cara al ver que se acercaba pero no pasó nada más, pues varios guardias seguidos de un hombre trajeado aparecieron en su campo visual, provocando que los tipos salieran corriendo en dirección contraria no sin antes darle un buen golpe en la cara.

Los guardias se acercaron, Damon sabía muy bien lo que venía ahora, el castigo por meterse en una pelea, por lo que intentó incorporarse con cuidado para evitar males mayores, sin embargo en cuanto alzó la cabeza, supo que prefería mil veces enfrentarse a esos hijos de puta que al hombre que estaba allí por él.

—¿Estás bien? —Saltzman se puso a su altura y le ayudó a ponerse en pie—. Joder, Damon podrías ahorrarte todo esto…

—No. Si has venido a darme la charla, te largas, que tengo esto bajo control.

—Vengo de Nueva York, acabo de caerme del avión, ¿para nada? Liz no me lo perdonaría.

" _Liz"._

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y pensó en Elena, era algo que le pasaba de forma automática, y le encantaba porque pensar en ella era como una manera de recordarse que no todo estaba perdido, que ella era su alo de esperanza.

—Elena…

Alaric y Damon conversaron en la sala de interrogatorios durante media hora completamente a solas, el ojiazul no le pudo sacar mucha información, pues según Saltzman tampoco sabía más.

—No te voy a mentir —suspiró—. Elena no quiere ver a nadie. Ni siquiera a su familia.

Damon cerró los ojos con fuerza, era su culpa y no podía hacer nada.

—Ella no disparó. Alaric, no mató a Katherine.

—¿Y tampoco queríais fugaros juntos con el legado Petrova? ¿No mataste a Klaus por eso? ¿No estaba Elena haciéndose un sitio allí?

—¡No!

—¿No qué?

Damon permaneció en silencio, sus ojos azules clavados en los de Alaric, sabía lo que estaba haciendo, se aprovechaba de su debilidad, de su interés por Elena para hacerle confesar, pero no podía desmentir nada ni siquiera por Elena.

Apretó los puños con fuerza.

—No quiero seguir con este interrogatorio.

Alaric llamó a los guardias cuando se dio cuenta que era inútil esperar continuar con la conversación cuando Damon hacía como que estaba solo en la sala, pero antes de dejar que se lo llevaran, captó su atención por última vez.

—Damon, no estoy donde estoy por rendirme a la primera de cambio —le aclaró con toda la paciencia del mundo—. No voy a dejar que Elena o tu carguéis por crímenes que no habéis cometido.

—Maté a Klaus.

—¿Y? —le cortó—. Ese no es el único cargo que tienes, ¿vas a repetirme como un autómata lo que dijiste en el juicio? Podéis sacarlo de aquí, pero escúchame bien: haré que rectifiques.

Los días continuaron de la misma forma después de ese encuentro con el agente especial del FBI, nada parecía fuera de lo normal, nadie intentaba nada raro que pudiera afectar a Damon de alguna manera u otra, ni siquiera las "charlas" con Tristan conseguían sacar a Damon de esa rutina que se tejía a su alrededor convirtiendo al chico en una sombra de lo que una vez había sido.

Damon había vivido estos últimos seis años encerrado en el recuerdo de Caroline Salvatore, culpándose constantemente de lo que sucedió en esa trágica noche y preparando una maldita venganza que nunca pudo cumplir, ¿y ahora? volvía a encerrarse en el mismo agujero, básicamente porque no había podido acabar con los Petrova y aunque ya no existían, tampoco se sentía mejor: su hermana estaba en coma y él encerrado, ¿dónde estaba ahí la paz que tanto anhelaba con la muerte de Tatia y Katherine Pierce?

—Damon —llamó su atención—. ¿Sabes lo que se me ha ocurrido?

—Usted dirá.

Tristan hacía tiempo que había desistido en el tema del tuteo.

—Podrías escribir para despejarte, te vendría bien soltar todo lo que llevas dentro en una hoja de papel.

— _Lo escrito permanece…_ es lo que decía mi hermana.

—Cierto pero a veces escribir te ayuda a liberar toda tensión acumulada —clavó sus ojos azules, totalmente vacíos, carentes de emoción en la mirada esperanzada de Tristan—. No tienes que escribir a la nada, puedes escribirle a tu hermana.

—Mi hermana está en coma.

—Lo siento, ¿y a Elena? ¿no es eso lo que te mantiene todos los días? Le escribes a ella, nunca las leerá, pero es un buen aliciente.

Damon sonrió y asintió varias veces para dejarle claro que no le parecía tan mala idea, pero entonces recordó que no dejaban que los prisioneros tuvieran nada que pudiese usarse como un arma, y toda la esperanza se esfumó tan rápido como vino.

—No nos dejan tener nada que pueda servir como arma, es una pena.

—Damon, ¿has "molestado" mucho en lo que llevamos de mes? Puedo hacer que te dejen algún material en alguna sala del recinto, vigilado, claro pero…

—¿Por qué se esfuerza tanto conmigo?

—Porque me recuerdas a mi hermana, ella… no tuvo suerte en la vida, todo le salió como el culo, ayudarte es como una forma de compensar lo que no pude hacer con ella.

 _Hola, Elena._

 _Toda mi vida ha sido una mentira, por activa o por pasiva, he vivido atado a una venganza que ni siquiera me pertenecía, todos mis actos han sido exclusivamente para alcanzar a Tatia Petrova y deshacerme de ella, como forma de recordarle que a todos nos llega la hora de pagar por nuestros pecados. Ella no destruyó, yo tenía que hacer lo mismo, especialmente después de lo que sucedió con mi hermana. Cuando tuve la oportunidad, llegaste tú y te interpusiste en mi camino, demasiadas veces pero no las suficientes, ¿sabes el porqué? porque aún así seguí en mis trece, cegado por la ira y el dolor, consiguiendo que así no pudiera ver la segunda oportunidad que me estaba dando la vida, esa oportunidad eras tú, apareciste como una luz en la oscuridad para devolverme al camino de la vida, para continuar con todo aquello que yo solito me había arrebatado, pero claro, fui tan estúpido que no supo aprovechar esto._

 _No te estoy escribiendo para lloriquear, porque no lo hago, nunca lo he hecho, he tenido mis objetivos y me he dejado guiar por ellos, hasta provocar nuestra propia condena, no lamento nada de lo que ha pasado, excepto una cosa: tú._

 _Esos dos meses juntos, encerrados en cárceles contiguas, me ha hecho darme cuenta que me gustas (no empecemos a delirar, tampoco es para tanto) que eres algo por lo que vale la pena luchar, ¡y he estado tantas veces a punto de rendirme! pero me he recordado a mí mismo que es inútil, te acusan de muchas cosas, mi palabra no vale nada para salvarte, o quizá sí… pero soy incapaz de traicionar a Stefan porque eso afectará a Caroline, los dos se merecían un mundo mejor donde vivir, con Care no puedo arreglarlo, con Stefan sí. Se lo debo._

 _Te quiero Elena, te quiero de la misma forma que se puede querer a una parte de tí que no puedes perder, y como bien he dicho antes, para mí, esas palabras no significan lo mismo que para otras personas, no te estoy declarando mi amor eterno, ¡no estoy enamorado de tí! solo te estoy diciendo, que después de mi nana y Care, no había sentido esto por nadie más, eres lo que me mantiene vivo todos los días, eres mi razón para seguir viviendo, y ojalá no tuviera que depender de tu recuerdo, porque eso no es vida, pero, ¿es que tengo vida? tu recuerdo es lo más cercano a una y pienso aferrarme como un loco a eso._

 _No te conozco y me encantaría poder hacerlo, pero por ahora, me tendré que conformar con eso que tengo: con esas pocas sonrisas que compartimos y con esas miradas que lo significan todo cada día y cada noche que vivo entre estas paredes._

 _Gracias, de todo corazón por darme una pizca de esperanza._

 _Damon—._

Soltó el lápiz tras el tercer carraspeó, cerró los ojos y tomó aire, intentando apartar todos los sentimientos que se agolpaban tras sus ojos, no pensaba derrumbarse delante de ningún trajeado, ni ahora ni en un millón de años.

El guardia, al ver que había soltado el lápiz se acercó hasta el preso, Damon supo que algo andaba mal cuando el guardia, en vez de llamar su atención para colocarse las esposas, prefirió lanzarlas delante de sus ojos; hicieron un ruido sordo al golpear la mesa y la hoja de papel, pero Damon tardó en alzar la cabeza para ver que bicho le había picado al idiota de turno.

— _Holi_.

El guardia que estaba a cargo suya no se parecía en nada al chico que estaba a su lado. No era mucho más joven que él, quizá un par de años más pequeño, pero todo en él decía que eso no importaba, que podía ser peligroso si se le cruzaban los cables. El uniforme que portaba le quedaba ligeramente grande, como si no fuese suyo, como si acabase de cogerlo prestado de algún lado, y eso no era lo único extraño, estaba nervioso, las manos le sudaban y había algo oscuro entre sus uñas, ¿sangre?

Lo que más llamó la atención de Damon fue la sonrisa socarrona que decoraba el rostro del muchacho.

—¡Tú! ¡Yo a ti te conozco!

—Claro que lo haces —amplió aún más su sonrisa—. _Era_ el mejor amiga de tu hermana, ¿o es que no me reconoces, _Salvatore_?

—¿Qué coño haces aquí?

—Me he colado, no es tan complicado y menos… cuando tienes "ayuda" del exterior —frunció el ceño, como si no le gustara lo que estaba pensando en ese momento, como si no quisiera estar allí en primer lugar—. Mira, Damon, estoy aquí para dejarte claro que ni se te ocurra jugar a ser el héroe, no te va a servir de nada. Tienes que dejar todo donde está. No lo jodas más. No le cabrees.

—¿De quién hablas?

—¡No juegues conmigo! ¡Tengo que mantenerla a salvo, maldita sea! —estalló dando un golpe seco en la mesa, Damon no se movió ni un ápice, si algo había aprendido en esos meses era mantener la calma—. ¡Los dos tenemos algo que perder en esta jugada, no la cagues! ¿¡Me has oído!? Sé paciente, te ha tocado estar aquí, pues jódete.

—¿Y si quiero irme? ¿Y si pido hablar con Alaric Saltzman?

—¿Y qué le dirás?

—Qué tú estás metido en esta mierda y que yo mentí en el juicio, ¡adiós juego! ¡Hola caso abierto!

—Eres demasiado egoísta para hacer eso. Como yo soy demasiado egoísta para rendirme sin luchar por lo que quiero.

Tomó las esposas y se las lanzó a la cara, Damon dejó que cayeran al suelo y miró la mesa donde se encontraba la carta que le había escrito Elena, cuando quiso darse cuenta, el guardia ya se había marchado y le había dejado completamente solo.

 _"Eres demasiado egoísta…"_

Recogió las esposas, su mirada se dirigió directamente a las cámaras de seguridad, la luz roja que dejaba claro que estaban activas, estaba desconectada, ¿durante cuánto tiempo? no lo tenía claro, pero aún así no se arriesgó y se puso las esposas, el frío metal le devolvió a la realidad y antes de poder darse cuenta ya estaba de pie boquiabierto.

—Tu puta madre _Parker_.

No fue la primera y la última carta que escribió, durante toda su estancia en la cárcel redactó cientos de cartas que nunca vieron la luz del día, no sabía por qué seguía haciendo eso, dejando por escrito sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos pero le ayudaba a relajarse, a sopesar los pros y los contras de cada uno de sus movimientos. Ese día se hizo muchas promesas: nunca más haría nada que pudiese afectar a un ser querido pero tampoco dejaría que nadie se saliese con la suya si eso afectaba a lo que quedaba de su familia, pero, ¿cómo mantener a su familia a salvo si no quedaba nada a lo que llamar familia?

Caroline estaba en coma, Stefan estaba como una puta cabra y Liz, su nana, ya no podía hacer nada por ella, porque si él abría la boca, nada volvería a ser igual.

Reabrir el caso no era una opción pero mantenerlo cerrado tampoco, así que, ¿qué hacía más que esperar el momento adecuado para mover ficha? ¿cuándo sería eso? ¿importaba? Ya todo estaba perdido, el tiempo no haría nada para mejorarlo ni tampoco para empeorarlo.

O tal vez sí.

 _ **¿FIN?**_

 ** _No, claro que no, sigue leyendo en "Su Mirada" (próximamente)_**

* * *

¡Hola a todos los que habéis llegado hasta aquí!

Como bien dice el título es una escena extra, que podría situarse en el espacio/tiempo de SR y SM, entre medias de ambas, todo tendrá más sentido en la próxima historia que empezaré a publicar nada más termine/avance con CCEA.

Lo sé, estoy demorando mucho su salida, pero es que necesito tener un esquema base con el que partir, tengo un prólogo y un capítulo, pero nada más. Sí, bueno, ¡muchas ideas! pero de eso a escribir hay un gran paso.

Gracias por leerme, ¡espero vuestras opiniones!

¡Un beso!


End file.
